The Restroom's Night Fever
by The Fogged Minds
Summary: Severus Snape in a women's bathroom with an unknown woman. Romantic feelings develop, situations arise, humiliation occurs.


Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to Joanne K. Rowling, no exclusions made. The situation below belongs to us, though.  
  
  
  
The Restroom's Night Fever  
  
  
  
Mr. Snape carefully passed the women's restroom. He stopped in front of the door because he heard a weird noise coming from inside...He was of course sure that he'd heard something hoarse like that utter a long time ago....Maybe if he just cracked the door open, the memories would rush in.... He opened the door slightly, feeling a little jolt in his stomach - after all, it was the women's restroom...  
  
And indeed, the memories couldn't have flushed darling Severus more. His hands started shaking against his will as he was suddenly depared with the most beautiful sight. Tilting his head and narrowing his eyes to slits, not out of suspicion, but to capture a better angle of his prey, he let his presence be known to the nearly bare woman who stood on top of the sink, her lips stinging red and eyes gleaming wet with undisguised pleasure.  
  
He cleared his throat slightly and watched as the woman looked at him, but kept doing what she was doing.  
  
She undeniably was surprised that a man of his looks had come in but did not look uncomfortable in the slightest. The playful grin plastered on her face only enticed Severus Snape more, his hands aching to hold the woman in his arms.  
  
She kept looking at him like she was not surprised at all that he had come in there, like it was perfectly normal and she had been waiting for him. He started to walk toward her, and she did not flinch at all.  
  
He advanced on her, encircling her at first, then when he was behind her, he came closer, his fingertips brushing the line of her waist, his humid breath landing on her neck. He slid his fingers along her sides, barely touching her and making her shiver slightly, until they came to her braid and undid her dark ebonywood coloured hair. It flowed like a waterfall, the scent of oriental spice invading his nostrils.  
  
She let out a sigh when he undid her hair, pressing herself against him to feel his body the closest to her...  
  
He took advantage of his position and tenderly embraced her neck with one arm while the other descended the middle line of her body, getting near the belly button and passing it. As he went down he gradually pulled his hand away, bringing it to rest on the woman's face, caressing her eyebrows, then her nose and finally running it on her lips.  
  
  
  
She turned around, wanting to embrace him and face him... She took her hand and gently ran it through his hair while bringing his head to her. She held her face very close to him for a moment, losing herself into his dark eyes... Then she kissed him, deepening it every second...  
  
  
  
He didn't even try to play the teasing man. He immediately felt complete devotion to her, his tongue danced with hers, not wanting to part from her....A warm rush of completeness coursed through his body, but he couldn't lose control. Not yet. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity - who knows what'd happen afterwards...He escaped her mouth's fruity taste and explored the rest of her face. Chin, cheeks and ears.  
  
He whispered in her ear "You are beautiful... how did I come to meet you?"  
  
Severus couldn't take it anymore. he ordered her hoarsely to undress him. Now.  
  
She obliged him... carefully removing the robes while looking at him in the eyes...As her hands moved towards his boxers, the worst thing possible that could happen to a teacher ...happened. Hermione Granger, followed by her two pesky pals Harry Potter and Ron Weasley opened the door and caught them in the act (literally).  
  
They stopped dead in what they were doing and for a moment, the kids and the two adults just stared at each other, not knowing how to react.  
  
Snape's mouth actually opened and closed like a fish's, only helping to amount his growing embarrassment of being caught with a woman he hardly knew. Not that it was their business, of course. But worst of all, he was only wearing his boxers. In front of his -he mentally hissed- enemies. Hermione herself seemed about to faint while Harry looked like couldn't help but burst laughing out loud and Ron was actually considering buying Snape some robes if he didn't take action in the nearest future.  
  
They all started to talk at the same time, Snape telling how the woman was just checking something on him and the kids just yelling how they tell Dumbledore about how Snape sneaks into the women's restroom...  
  
Ron sneered: "What, she's a doctor? I hadn't known doctors checked up their patients naked." Harry looked about to disagree, but Hermione gave him such a glare, he kept his mouth tightly shut. It didn't stop him from muttering "if *I* had known that, my doctor wouldn't have another bloody patient to attend on her list in a long time".  
  
Snape was about to lose his (still sane) mind. He looked about to kill the kids (not that he doesn't usually). Quickly putting his robes back on him and said "nothing else to see here..."  
  
The woman on the other hand didn't seem satisfied by his action. She immediately put a hand on his boxers and stopped him. "No."  
  
"If you'll excuse me, *Miss*, but my privates ARE private. No need to show them off like on a bloody catwalk! Get your hands off now!"  
  
Hermione was about to cry out loud when Harry couldn't take it anymore. He himself went up to Snape and put his pants back on. He avoided the professors eyes and said 'There sir. No apologies needed."  
  
Snape felt suddenly tired and just wanted to get out of this situation. He glared at Harry and took his pants himself and put them back up himself.  
  
"What, no 'thank yous'?" Ron inquired. After all, it DID take a LOT of courage for a Gryffindor to get anywhere near Snape's robes, not to mention actually holding it for any longer than five seconds.  
  
Snape recomposed himself and pushed the kids out. "Shoo, now... Off you go, nothing more here."  
  
  
  
Hermione giggled softly as they got out, Harry striving for a in the neighbourhood located sink with taps, water and soap. Ron just looked incredulous.  
  
"Well...Figures...Miracles happen." 


End file.
